


Wetter Than Water(gate)

by NickelbackVEVO



Category: American Politics - Fandom, Politics - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, bottom Richard Nixon, daddy Gerald Ford, dom Gerald Ford, it’s never stated but Richard nixon is into it so it’s alright, little Richard Nixon, not at all actually, not really - Freeform, sub Richard Nixon, top Gerald Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: President Richard Nixon has been a naughty, naughty boy who needs to be punished by Daddy Gerald Ford.aka I hate myself and I have cramps and did this to distract myself.





	Wetter Than Water(gate)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really hate the concept behind daddy kinks but here we are.
> 
> Also Linkin Park came on the radio as I typed this so it may be extra angsty?

Richard Nixon always had a bit of a fear kink, but when he was about to be impeached, it was almost too terrifying, even for him. Almost.

He was raging hard under his desk in the Oval Office, but he was also on the verge of tears. How could he be so stupid?! He didn’t have to cheat! And now he was going to spend forever in jail. He would rot there. He would die there.

That was when Gerald Ford, his assumed successor, came into the room.

”You fucked up, Dick,” he sighed. “You’re going to jail for a long fucking time.”

Richard Nixon let a tear roll down his face.

”The only way for you to get out of this alive is to resign now and let me pardon you. But that would destroy me! Politically speaking, at least...”

Nixon nodded. There was no way out of this. Ford would never commit political suicide like that.

”That is, unless, you face some...additional punishment?” Ford purred.

Nixon cocked his head, waiting to see what he would do. Ford pulled him in by his tie and crashed their lips together. After some making out, Ford pushed him off. “Strip, bitch!” he commanded.

Nixon obeyed, taking off his clothes and bringing over his desk.

”You’re already so hard for me....”

”Only for you, Daddy,” Richard Nixon whispered.

“Good. Now, you’ll need to be punished. I’m going to spank you to my heart’s content. Got it?”

Nixon nodded solemnly.

He took the spankings well, aside from the occasional scream. Eventually, it got to be too much, and Gerald Ford pulled off his tie and gagged him with it.

When Richard Nixon’s ass was raw and bloodied, Gerald Ford slammed his dick in his ass. Dry. Gerald Ford pounded into Richard Nixon at furious speeds.

Ford I did the gag to hear what Nixon was holding back.

”Harder, Daddy!” Richard Nixon cried.

Gerald Ford came in Richard Nixon’s ass, with Nixon following soon after.

”We should do that again!” Nixon said.

”Fuckin???????? No???????? What the fuck, Dick???????”

And Gerald Ford stormed out of the room, but he held true to his word. Richard Nixon was never put on trial, and he faded into obscurity. Similarly, Gerald Ford’s controversial pardoning of Richard Nixon all but ensured his political demise. But few know the true story of how the (now second) greatest criminal in presidential history got away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got into college. I hope they know what they let in.


End file.
